Poor, innocent mind
by d-E-a-D-12349876-a-C-c-O-u-N-t
Summary: Captain Hitsugaya, due to his quick uprooting from Rukongai, never learned about the building blocks of love: fluff. One day, he happens to witness "fluff" take place and questions begin to brew in his young, genius mind. Innocent minds are harmed. . .
1. The Question

Toshiro Hitsugaya was, in simple words, perplexed. He had just witnessed "flirting". As the little captain made his way back to his office, he couldn't help but dwell on the speech that had taken place right in front of his impressionable young mind.

_Toshiro Hitsugaya walked through a desolate corridor when some high-pitched speaking reached his ears. Knowing that people weren't allowed to talk THAT loudly in the hallways in mind, he sneaked around the corner to see who the culprit(s) were. What he saw thoroughly flabbergasted him._

_Rukia Kuchiki, as he could tell, wrapped her arms around that no-good, Shinigami substitute's neck. _

"_Who is it?" he asked playfully._ Surely, he must know who that is! _thought Toshiro._

"_Guess" she whispered playfully in his ear._ How does he NOT know!!! _Toshiro couldn't believe it._

"_hmm. . .Orihime?" he asked with a smile._

"_Nope. Guess again!" she giggled._

"_Let's see here. . .Nel?" _

"_Nope."_

"_Rin-Rin?"_

"_Try again!"_

"_Yoruichi?"_

"_Close. . .sort of."_

_As little Hitsugaya watched this, the talking offense long forgotten, he couldn't believe the boy's stupidity. After all the fights they've had, all the fights they've won working together, and all the fights with each other on the other party's mind, how could he NOT know the voice of Rukia Kuchiki by heart?_

"_Is it Rukia?" he asked, looking around._

"_You are correct, good sir!" she replied, kissing him on the lips playfully._

_I just don't get it. . _. he thought monotonously, shuffling down the hallway. _I wonder if Matsumoto knows anything about this?_

Poor little Toshi. . .the trip he was about to take. . .

AN: (Okay, the original Emo Alchemist is ME. My lil sis [to whom the 'VACATION' stories are credited to] is Shmoo.)

Me: BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'm Back! I've escaped the confines my sis put me in and am now back to spread literature-related torture upon your minds!

Shmoo:That sentence was torture enough.

Me:You! How did you get in MY story!

Shmoo:You left the computer room door open.

Me:Oh. HOW DARE YOU ENTER WITHOUT KNOCKING!!!

Shmoo:My room, fart-head.

Me:Curse you, Shmoo!

_Read the next chapter to see if A.) Toshi gets a clue or B.) If I get locked away again by Shmoo._

Shmoo:HOLD ON! I've got an important question! Who's the better writer?! *whispers* say me and I'll write a chapter in my story, just for you!

Both: Please Review!!!! *Shmoo b-slaps Emo Alchemist*


	2. The Beginning of the End

"Matsumoto, there is something I need to ask you!" the grumpy little captain asked, pushing Rangiku off her couch as he walked by.

"Oww....Taicho, that stung. Right on my butt!" she whined loudly.

"No time for that! This is serious!" he ordered her, determined to find an answer.

"Is it THAT talk, Captain?" she whispered, ignoring the prying eyes of their fellow office workers.

"Wha-. . .never mind, I won't ask. No, you see, I heard something on the way here. . ." he began uncertainly.

He began to tell her about how Ichigo and Rukia were making strange faces at each other in the hallway and talking really oddly. As he explained, the grin on her face grew wider and wider. Similar to Gin's smile, don't ya know.

"Taicho, that 'talk' that you heard is 'flirting'," she explained. He sat there with a blank expression on his face and tilted his head. "Nani?"

"Fluffy talk" she reiterated.

"Fluffy talk?" he still looked confused.

"The talk of lovers. When people like each other, they flirt. It's a form of courtship popular in the human realm" she explained, using sciency words so he could understand.

"Oh. . .courtship. . ." he repeated. "Matsumoto, I shall go out and study in the field this 'flirting' and 'fluffy talk'. I will understand!" he promised, pumping his fist in the air.

". . .Have fun, Taicho" she said as she flopped back down on her couch.

Toshiro, the little wonderer, grabbed his haori and ran out the door, determined to understand all of this romantic mush and possibly use it on a certain busty babe lieutenant. . .

AU

Shmoo: Wow, that was too fluffy for my own good.

Me: *incoherent mumbling coming from the corner*

Shmoo: Shaddup! *b-slaps Emo-Alchemist*

Me: *unties the gag in my mouth* Help! She's gonna kill me!!!

Shmoo: Keep it down, the audience doesn't need to know.

Me: Please. . .someone. . .help. . .

Both: Please review. *tackles Shmoo*

Shmoo: I will not be silenced!

Me: Nighty-night, Shmoo. . .


	3. Shunsui's input

Toshiro walked, excited to find out what "fluff" meant. He knew that he could sit and play 20 questions with Rangiku, but he preferred finding it out through one of the most experienced Captains in Seretei. That's right- Shunsui Kyoraku.

Toshiro knew that Shunsui must've experienced the sensation of romance plenty of times, and he was for certain that he could help the small Captain with his current dilemma. Any other subject and he couldn't have cared less, but this walk too much for him. He had determined to conquer fluff, and it would be conquered!

He quickened his pace, the excitement of the situation building up inside his small frame. He walked into the Eighth Division and turned to Lieutenant Ise. "Lieutenant Ise, I need to speak with Captain Kyoraku," he said, attempting to sound composed as usual. Nanao pushed up her glasses. She escorted him into a big garden. Shunsui looked up from a tree that he was leaning on.

"Captain, you have a visitor," she told him. She walked away, but hid behind a tree to listen to their conversation. She knew that it had to be important, and she couldn't wait to inform the Shingami Women's Association.

"Ah, Captain Hitsugaya! What can I do for you?" he asked with a trademark grin, pulling up his hat.

"I need to ask you something important."

"Well... what is it?"

"What is 'fluff'?" Toshiro asked. It was an innocent question, but it even caught Shunsui off guard.

Nanao tried to conceal a gasp as she wrote something down in a notebook.

"Well, it's when a girl likes a guy...and...hmmm...." Shunsui trailed off, trying to find a suitable explanation for the young Shinigami. "And...they hug...and stuff..." It wasn't that Shunsui didn't know what fluff was, it was that he didn't want to scar Toshiro's mind.

"Is that it?" Toshiro felt that this was sort of a let down. Shunsui was the most romantic man in Seretei, so he _had_ to know what this was. Toshiro could feel his mind throbbing from lack of knowledge.

"How about you ask Jushiro?" Shunsuii offered.

"Fine, but I don't see how that is going to help my current situation."

"Here's what I'll do: I'll go to the library and get a book on 'fluff and romance' and give it to you," Shunsui lied. Toshiro nodded his head vigorously.

"That you, Captain Kyoraku."

With that, the boy ran off.

Nanao closed her notebook softly. She was going to follow him and find out as much as she could about Toshiro's naivety. She could see how much Yachiru would praise her. Nemu would _never_ have thought of this, so Nanao could definitely secure her Vice-Prsident position.

Toshiro walked slowly, wondering how long it would take to learn the true meaning of "romance."


End file.
